Brincadeirinha
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Enfim chegou a Páscoa. Um cavaleiro tem uma idéia para animar um pouco o clima entre ele e o guerreiro do extremo norte. Ele só precisava de uma fantasia e ovinhos de chocolate. Adivinhem o que ele fará? Orpheu e Alberich, yaoi lemon


** Brincadeirinha...**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu... Se fosse, Orpheu conheceria Alberich no anime mesmo.**

**Descrição: Enfim chegaste a Páscoa. Um cavaleiro tem uma idéia para animar um pouco o clima entre ele e o guerreiro do extremo norte. Ele só precisava de uma fantasia e ovinhos de chocolate. Adivinhem o que ele fará?**

**----------------------------**

**ChibiCHibiCHibiChibiChibi**

**---------------------------**

**O dia estava chuvoso. Gotas grossas e geladas caiam, eliminando qualquer esperança de passar a noite num restaurante ali por perto. Já faziam dois dias que estava assim, frio, úmido, triste... Tudo isso contribuiu para o humor de um certo ruivo ficar insuportável. Sim, o loiro compreendia muito bem a situação, mas, três dias já era demais! Incrível como se passaram anos e ele ainda não se acostumara com as reações de Alberich de Megrez. (N/C: Mas também, acho que ninguém iria se acostumar com essa bolinha cor-de-rosa, nem a Amy que é Amy... Ahãm, continuando.)**

**Tinham combinado de passarem a noite inteira num dos restaurantes mais românticos da Grécia, pois deviam aproveitar o tempo que Hilda e seus protetores ficariam alojados na mansão de Saori Kido, tratando de alguns assuntos não revelados para meros servos. Só que, para a infelicidade do 'casal', Orpheu tinha se esquecido de olhar no calendário. Mas, nem por isso ele iria desistir... Aquela era uma oportunidade ótima para terem um pouco de diversão. **

**O cavaleiro de lira tinha saido rápido, estava tão desesperado que apelara para a velocidade da luz. O asgardiano sentiu um elevar de cosmo ir se distanciando do local, e, reconhecendo tal poder, abaixou o livro que estava lendo, elevando o olhar para a janela fechada, molhada pelos pingos incessantes. Se levantou sutilmente e deu passos lentos em direção da volumosa abertura na parede, parando e observando o lado de fora... Com um pouco de interesse.**

**- O que aquele cãozinho azul e de meia tijela está pensando em fazer? Ah, deve gostar de ficar correndo na chuva... - Se virou e caminhou novamente até a poltrona do quarto onde estava hospedado. Abriu novamente objeto, mas não conseguia ler direito por causa de alguns pensamentos. Bem preocupantes...**

**Onde teria o cavaleiro ido? Por que não o avisou? Estava indo se encontrar com alguém somente porque ele tinha se recusado a fazer 'aquilo' ontem? Estaria a procura de uma... Não. O loiro poderia ser um bobo apaixonado, um louco, idiota, mas... Infiel nunca. Ainda estava fresca na sua memória o dia que o lirista se recusava, com muita vontade e fervor, a ser o herói de uma peça tola da rica e mimada reencarnação de Athena, somente porque a princesa não era o ruivo. Suspirou irritado, se lembrando quando o namorado veio com um vestido rosa e roxo na mão, cheio de babados, falando: " Amor! Não quer ser a minha princesa?Vamos, não deixarei que nada te machuque!". **

**...Mas por Loki, por que estava se lembrando logo disso? Uma coisa tão ridícula! Além do mais, nos fetiches entre eles, sempre fora o loiro a usar um vestido, mas Alberich? No minímo um avental. Mas apesar de tudo, voltou a pergunta: Onde Orpheu estaria agora? Não se encontrava muito longe, sentia isso, e também a ansiedade dele. Estava ficando irritado. Mordeu o lábio inferior e praguejou mais alguma coisa, voltando com mais atenção a leitura.**

**------------------------**

**Chibi-CHibi-Chibi**

**-----------------------**

**- Como não pensei nisso antes? Ah, como fui estúpido! Porém, com certeza, aquela bola cor-de-rosa irá se conformar... E quem sabe ficar mais animado! - Sorrindo maliciosamente, o cavaleiro subia a escadaria até seu quarto, repassando o plano.**

**Estava totalmente molhado, óbvio, entretanto nem parecia ligar. Abriu novamente a sacola, observando alguns potes e pacotes. Lambeu os lábios... A imagem que se formou em sua mente era de enlouquecer. Ah, absolutamente, iria ficar por cima da situação, provar o amor quente e sedutor do ruivo, iria tocar naquela pele branca pela neve do norte, iria mordê-la, sugá-la, massageá-la, apertá-la... Foi quando o próprio alvo apareceu na sua frente.**

**- POR QUE DEMOROU? Aliás, onde você foi? O que estava fazendo? Responde, seu baixinho irritante!**

**- Calma! Por que tanto ódio em seu coraç... - Foi interrompido.**

**- Calma?! Você sai na velocidade da luz, não tem tempo de me avisar e ainda me pede calma?!!!**

**- Albe, olhe o barraco!**

**- Isso não importa! O que importa é... Ei! Me solte! Seu cãozinho da Pandora! Anão azul!! Pulguento! (N/C: Nossa... Albe dando chilique... Só na minha fic mesmo, pois nos jogos que Amy e eu fazemos... Tcs, tcs.)**

**Enquanto da boca do guerreiro controlador das ametistas saiam apelidos, o loiro tratou de trancar a ambos num quarto vazio e não usado, tendo notado as inúmeras cabeças curiosas que iam se mostrando no corredor. Seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os verdes e irados do seu companheiro ainda bravo. Sorriu levemente e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, colou os lábios a ele, aprofundando como antigamente o beijo.**

**- Hunf... Hum... - Tentou relutar, mesmo sabendo o quão inútil aquilo era. E realmente, pouco a pouco, foi se acalmando. Descolaram suas bocas por falta de ar, enquanto o dono da espada de fogo encostou sua cabeça no ombro do amado.**

**- Demorei porque está difícil encontrar ovos de chocolate amargo do jeito que eu queria, fui numa loja de fantasias, numa padaria e no supermercado, e estava comprando delícias para nós dois, já que com essa chuva uma saida a um restaurante não iria sair bem.**

**- ... Porque não me avisou?**

**- A essa hora as lojas poderiam estar fechando, não?**

**- Isso não é desculpa... Você atinge a velocidade da luz.**

**- Tudo bem. - Percebendo que não dava para driblar a mente mais brilhante de Asgard, o loiro se viu contra a parede. - Eu estava pensando... Em fazer um joguinho com você, querido.**

**- Hum...**

**- Bem, olhe o que eu trouxe. - E tirou da sacola alguns ovos muito pequenos de chocolate. - Você vai se vestir e depois, seguindo os ovos, irá me encontrar...**

**- E o que ganho com isso?**

**- Uma supresa. - Riu enigmaticamente. Alberich não gostava de esperar... Tentou de todos os meios persuadir aquele homem a lhe contar a 'surpresa', entretanto nada adiantou. **

**- Então não vou participar.**

**- Mas querido... - Pegou na mão dele, beijando-a. - Eu comprei tudo somente para te entreter... Além disso, a 'surpresa' irá ser bem prazerosa. Não quer reconsiderar sua decisão?**

**- Hum...**

**- Faço tudo o que quiser amanhã.**

**- Até colocar 'aquilo' e fazer 'aquela coisa'? - Diz Alberich maldosamente.**

**- ... - Ótimo. Estava entre a cruz e a espada... Chantagista ser que amava! Pedir uma, aliás, duas coisas tão terríveis quanto 'aquilo' e fazer 'aquela coisa'! Oh, se não fosse por amor... - Sim. Eu faço. **

**- Hum. - Mais calmo do que nunca, colocou suas mãos nos ombros do namorado, dando um sorriso vencedor. - Então, vamos começar?**

**- Sim. Fique aqui enquanto faço a trilha de ovos de ouro. - Suspirou, enquanto abria a porta. **

**- Quanto tempo terei que esperar? - Sentou-se na cama presente no local, cruzando as pernas de modo tentador.**

**- Quinze minutos, meu coelho atrasado. Aliás, não vale usar o cosmo, sim? - Dando uma última olhada para trás, desapareceu de vista, ao mesmo tempo que a porta se fechava... Precisava ser rápido.**

**- Ótimo. - Se deitou na cama, olhando para o teto. Já fazia idéia de onde o grego iria se esconder, mas, para ficar interessante, iria seguir rigidamente as regras do tal jogo. Fechou os olhos cor-de-esmeralda e imaginou 'aquela cena'. Lambeu os lábios, seria delicioso realizar tal maldade com o seu parceiro.- Hum... Acho que já deu.**

**Se sentindo mais animado, tanto físicamente quanto mentalmente, se levantou com tal agilidade que se mostrava mesmo determinado a achar sua 'presa'. Abriu a porta e encontrou o primeiro ovo, colocado de lado, só que mais direcionado para a direita; pegou-o e retirou a embalagem rosa, verificando uma coisa: Era amargo e do tipo branco. **

**- Ele se lembrou...**

** Sussurou, dando uma leve mordida em tal sobremesa. Se lembrou quando ambos sairam para tomar sorvete e o loiro trouxe uma taça de morango com granulados daquele mesmo chocolate. Abriu melhor os olhos e seguiu seu caminho. Foi fácil identificar cada um daqueles pequenos doces, porque somente tinham duas cores: Rosa e azul. Já estava carregando para lá e para cá dez daqueles, e já pegando o décimo primeiro, deu-se de frente com a porta de seu quarto.**

**Estranhou o barulho de correntes, pequenos sinos e gemidos baixos vindo de dentro... Seria Orpheu ou um outro? Concentrou seu cosmo e confirmou, era o loiro mesmo. Abriu a porta, pronto para perguntar quando... Sentiu ser puxado para o lado, conseguindo então derrubar os ovos.**

**- Mas o quê...? - O ruivo não teve tempo de reagir, porque foi brutalmente virado para cima e teve seus punhos presos por algemas. Não só suas mãos, mas seus pés também foram conectados por correntes, contendo minúsculos sininhos prateados. **

**- Antes de receber a surpresa, vai ter um castigo a cumprir.**

**- Orpheu! Me solte, agora!**

**- Não. - Com a perna, empurrou a porta, fazendo o cômodo ficar semi-iluminado. Algumas velas aromáticas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto.**

**- Vamos... Eu não quero te ferir. **

**- Nem eu a você... Somente vou torturar-te um pouco, mas de maneira diferente. **

**- Me solt... - Sentiu os lábios colarem aos seus, porém não retribuiu. **

**Notando a resistência do amado, o cavaleiro pegou-o no colo e se dirigiu a poltrona. Depositou sua carga preciosa ali, logo, se virou e ficou quase totalmente escondido na escuridão. O ruivo não estava gostando nada daquilo... Ser preso daquela maneira, trazia algumas lembranças más vindas do subconciênte do mesmo. O outro se virou e mostrou um tubo transparente, com objetos redondos e brilhantes dentro. Mais do que isso, também usava unhas postiças, bem afiadas.**

**- Irei ser devagar, amor... **

**Antes de tudo, o lirista pegou na gola da camisa do namorado e dali começou a deslizar e cortar o tecido, até embaixo. Recomeçou o beijo e ainda assim o ruivo não reagiu. Voltou-se então para o pescoço, dando leves mordidas; Retirou a camiseta e partiu a parte de baixo, rasgando a calça também, demorando mais nas coxas. Os lábios já avermelhados do guerreiro estavam 'torcidos', para que nenhum gemido fosse ouvido. **

**Ele estava louco? Não sabia a noção do perigo? Não tinha aberto nenhuma ferida em sua pele, mas, não importava. Como o outro podia rasgar-lhe as roupas assim? Estava para protestar novamente quando o loiro enfiou alguma coisa em sua boca. Era chocolate... Um daqueles ovinhos. O mordeu com vontade ao arquear as costas; dedos moviam-se de baixo para cima e de cima para baixo no seu membro, ainda coberto.**

**- Ghn... **

**- isso. Geme para mim... Não há nada humilhante nisso. **

** Mesmo tendo pouca luz, as íris esverdeadas conseguiram ver o sino sendo mergulhado em um pequeno recipiente, contendo um líquido amendoado. Sentiu um cheiro de rosas inconfundível. Terminou de ingerir o alimento quando teve outro sobressalto, agora, vindo de sua 'entrada'. Algo gelado e duro. **

**- Ahnnn...**

**- Ah... Já disse que amo seus gemidos?**

**O culpado sorriu, atacando pelos dois lados. Fez da roupa de baixo de Alberich tiras inúteis de pano. Enquanto apertava as bolas pela frente, prensava outras contra uma abertura flexível, entretanto apertada. Orpheu fez o mesmo com outras cinco, e, vendo a respiração de sua vítima ficar acelerada demais para se gosto, esmagou a ponta daquele pedaço de carne.**

**- Orpheu!! Tire sua mão... Dai... - Estava evidente o sofrimento que passava, mas, com isso, somente ganhou um outro ovo na boca. Tudo bem, Alberich amava chocolate, mas seu prazer vinha em primeiro lugar... Depois diziam que o cacau acalma as pessoas.**

**- Não. Quero me divertir mais um pouco. **

** Pegou uma fita preta e começou a enrolar ao redor do que tinha entre os dedos. Terminou com um nó apertado. Em seguida, levantou as pernas de Megrez e apoiou-as em seus ombros, passando a corrente para trás de seu pescoço. Ajeitou-o melhor e numa estocada só adentrou até a metade dentro do ruivo.**

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Estava louco? Não tinha retirado dentro de si aqueles sinos que, agora, faziam um barulho escandaloso. Outra estocada. Conteve as lágrimas e jogou sua cabeça para trás, sentindo a dor lhe corroer por dentro. Conseguiu outro chocolate, mas, só isso não foi o suficiente para acalmá-lo. O ritmo que seguia era rápido demais, mas pelo fato de ter sido preenchido anteriormente com aqueles sinos molhados com óleo, facilitou um pouco. **

**- Humm... Está doendo?**

**- Não...**

**Realmente, agora tinha se tornado agradável... Tomando sua iniciativa, agarrou a cabeça loura dele e puxou-a para si, faminto por um beijo. Saliva e chocolate se misturaram entre as bocas. Para cima e para baixo. O barulho de correntes sendo balançadas e de sinos se mechendo era ouvido pelo quarto, além da 'dança' dos dois. Orpheu desamarrou a fita e mordeu o pescoço alvo do ruivo, quanto este gritou:**

**- Orphe!**

**Ambos chegaram ao limite e demonstraram um para o outro o prazer em forma líquida. O lirista ainda teve forças de carregar o amante para a cama e lhe tirar todas as bolas prateadas. Respirava profundamente, tendo dificuldades para algo tão simples. Deitou ao lado dele e beijou-o na testa, dizendo próximo ao seu ouvido:**

**- Albe... Albe, acorde.**

**----------------------**

**CHibiChibiCHibiChibi**

**---------------------**

**- Hum... - Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, conseguindo focar direito alguém com ofuscantes olhos azuis.**

**- Desculpe por ter demorado amor... - O cavaleiro de Lira deu um selinho no guerreiro. - Mas olhe o que trouxe: Chocolate amargo e branco! Seu preferido!**

**- Mas... o quê?**

**Se ajeitando melhor, percebeu que estava sentado na poltrona, onde devia estar segurando um livro, que se encontrava agora no chão. Orpheu pegou-o e colocou sobre uma mesa ali perto. Aliás, observando melhor ele... Estava fantasiado. Vestia uma calça preta e atrás aparecia um rabo branco, de coelho; usava uma gravata azul, botas de cano comprido pretas e orelhas de coelho. Tinha nas mãos uma caixa em forma de coração e algemas...**

**- ... **

**- Feliz Páscoa amor... - Se inclinou, apoiando-se nos braços da poltrona, iniciando um beijo no outro.**

**- Espere... - Agarrou o outro no braço e inverteu as posições, pegando as algemas e sentando-o no móvel. - Deixe que eu cuido disso... Aliás, hoje está ótimo para comer um coelhinho.**

**-----------------------**

**ChibiCHibiChibi**

**---------------------- **

** Chibi- É isso! Nem sei se está bom, mas... pelo menos eu fiz! Agora... Quem quer ovo de chocolateeee? :D**


End file.
